Don´t go away
by Matschi
Summary: Ist eine Kurzgeschichte. Total kitschig. Aber das muss auch mal sein... Am besten fällt ihr euch selbst ein Urteil!


_  
_**Don´t go away**

Es ist nicht leicht, sich einzureden, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Dass ich meine Gefühle irgendwann wieder im Griff haben würde, dass ich irgendwann wieder über dich hinweg kommen würde oder dass ich irgendwann einfach glücklich sein kann. Wir glaubten damals, alles was wir brauchten, schon zu besitzen. Wir glaubten, wir hätten noch das ganze Leben vor uns. Und am allermeisten glaubten wir, wir seien endlich _frei_.  
Die letzte Schlacht war geschlagen.  
Das Gute hatte schlussendlich, nachdem viel Blut geflossen war, das Böse doch noch besiegt und die Welt gesäubert. Doch viele- auch du- konnten nicht recht daran glauben, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Denn wie könnte die Welt wieder so werden, wie sie mal war, wenn so viel Schlechtes passiert ist? Damals warst du erst gerade zwanzig geworden. Es war lange nach unsrer Zeit in Hogwarts, jedenfalls kam es mir so lange vor, denn eigentlich sind zwei Jahre nichts weltbewegendes.  
Es war ein regnerischer Morgen des 23. Augustes, als du mit deinen Koffern und einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck vor meiner Tür standest. Offenbar hattest du an diesem Morgen keinen Regenschutz dabei, oder was es viel mehr sein wird, du hattest nicht mal Lust, dich um einen zu kümmern. Mit nassem Haar und Klamotten hattest du vor meiner Türschwelle gestanden, wissend dass du nicht ein Wort sagen müsstest, um mir verstehen zu geben, was du vor hattest.  
"Ich kann nicht länger hier bleiben...", hattest du geflüstert, deine grünen Augen fest an den Boden gerichtet. Das Wasser, das unaufhaltsam von deinem schwarzen Haar tropfte schien dich nicht zu stören, selbst als dir einige Tropfen davon in die Augen fielen und du blinzeln musstest, rührtest du dich nicht von der Stelle.  
"Bitte nicht... Ich flehe dich an!", bettelte ich verzweifelt und liess meinen Tränen freien Lauf. "Nicht jetzt, wo ich dich am allermeisten brauche, Harry!"  
"Hermine!" Mit einem Mal waren deinen Augen auf mich gerichtet. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich im Stich lasse. Aber ich verkrafte es nicht hier zu bleiben. Es erinnert mich alles zu sehr an ihn. Alles. Schon allein diese Stadt scheint voll von seinem Geist zu sein!"  
"Und mir fällt es etwa leicht, mit seinem Tod umzugehen?", ich versuchte dich davon abzuhalten, wegzugehen. "Ich vermisse ihn doch genau so..."

"Ich komme doch wieder... irgendwann..."

"Geh nicht!", flehte ich und fiel dir um den Hals, wobei ich die Narben und Wunden an deiner Haut sah, und unwillkürlich an den Kampf vor wenigen Tagen denken musste.  
Du hast dein Gesicht vor Schmerz verzogen, als ich sanft drankam und mit meinen Fingern drüber fuhr. "Du solltest vielleicht zu einem Arzt deswegen!"  
"Nein...", sagtest du, nahmst meine Hände in deine und sahst mir tief in die Augen.  
"Geh nicht, Harry... bitte!"

_Don´t go away  
Say what you say  
But say that you´ll stay forever and a day  
In the time of my life  
Cause I need more time  
Yes I need more time just to make things right._

_  
_Ich weiss noch, wie du mir krampfhaft versucht hast, zuzulächeln, dabei aber kläglich gescheitert bist, und stattdessen deine weichen Lippen auf meine gelegt hast. "Es wird alles wieder gut... versprochen!"  
"Nein...", jammerte ich. "Es wird nichts wieder gut. Nicht, wenn du dich jetzt einfach aus dem Staub machst!"  
"Hermine!", riefst du und deine Stimme hallte leise im Treppenhaus zurück. "Ich habe in den letzten Jahren alles verloren, was mir jemals etwas bedeutet hat. Meine Familie, meinen Paten, den Menschen, der mir als einziger noch Hoffnung geben konnte- Dumbledore. Und jetzt auch noch meinen besten Freund. Versteh mich doch... Ich bin am Ende meiner Kräfte. Es ist vorbei!"  
Ich weinte. Ich weinte und weinte und konnte nicht aufhören. Ich hasste dich dafür, dass du mich jetzt allein lassen wolltest und gleichzeitig hasste ich mich, weil ich so egoistisch war und dich nicht verstand. "Und jetzt verlierst du auch noch mich, oder?"  
"Nicht doch..." Deine starken Arme zogen mich an deinen gutriechenden Körper und ich versank mein tränenverschmiertes Gesicht in deiner Brust, wünschend, dich nie wieder loszulassen. "Ich komme doch wieder!"  
"Oh Gott, Harry!", schluchzte ich und löste mich von dir. "Wie stellst du dir das vor? Soll ich hier in dieser Wohnung auf dich warten bis du endlich wieder kommst? Wie lange erwartest du das von mir? Drei Monate, ein Jahr, zwei Jahre? So stark meine Liebe für dich auch ist, Harry, du kannst nicht Unmögliches von mir erwarten, und dann noch glauben, dass, sobald du zurück bist, alles wieder so wird, wie es mal war!"  
Du sahst in diesem Moment so traurig aus, wie nur selten in deinem Leben. Und ich war der Grund dafür- das wusste ich. Dazu brauchte ich dir nur in die Augen zu sehen, um das zu merken.  
"Wenn du das nicht auf dich nehmen kannst, will ich dir die Last auch nicht auflegen, Hermine!", sagtest du leise. "Dann tut es mir Leid. Es tut mir so unendlich Leid. Dass ich dich jetzt allein lasse, obwohl du mich brauchst, dass ich mich vor unsere Liebe stelle und dass ich weiss, dass es womöglich ein Fehler ist. Aber das Schicksal hat es nicht so gewollt. Es hat mich nicht gefragt... Das Leben hat mich nicht gefragt..." Ein weiteres Mal legtest du deine Lippen auf die Meinen und versiegeltst sie zu einem zuckersüßen und gleichzeitig bitterem Kuss. Als du mir dann noch mal in die Augen sahst, spiegelten sich Tränen darin. "Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich dich auch." Meine Stimme war nur ein Hauch, dennoch war ich mir sicher, dass du mich ganz genau verstanden hast. Ein letztes Mal drückte ich mein Gesicht an deine Brust um deinen Duft in mein Gedächtnis zu schliessen. Ein letztes Mal liess ich meine Finger durch dein schwarzes Haar fahren, um nicht zu vergessen, wie es sich anfühlt. Und ein allerletztes Mal küsste ich dich um den Geschmack deiner Lippen niemals aus meinen Sinnen zu lassen.  
Dann gingst du davon. Hoffend, dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Wissend, dass es wahrscheinlich nicht so sein wird. Und mit der Absicht, deine Seele zu heilen. Ich wünschte dir damals viel Glück auf deinen Wegen. Du hättest nach allem, was passiert ist, nichts anderes verdient, obgleich du mich mit einem blutigen Herzen dagelassen hast.


End file.
